2 year anniversary
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Hello everybody I know I never celebrated a one year anniversary that's why I'm doing a two year one so it's my anniversary so let's party (pops bottle of moonshine )


**Hello everybody and thanks to my friends Red and Otter who both celibates one year anniversarys I realized I never did one and it's been two years and I'm gathered by all of my favourite OC's and friends to celebrate my two years of crappy writing LOL.**

We open our scene on Thunderbird curently in his lightning flashing blue feathered hawk form

( **I don't know this is how I tend to imagine myself in stories )** curently standing next to a two story house with a in ground pool and a trampoline next to it as all of the sudden...

(Huge intake of air )

Hiccup and Toothless from We Are Family

Silverscale, Starfish,and Comet from Iron, Fire, and water

Solar the SunWraith prince

Howler from a Dragons Howl

Ember, Keagan, and Atlas also from We Are Family (hiccup and Toothless' hatchlings )

Tukkar from The Dark War as Otter calls it

 **This is a spoiler for a future story but here we go**

Thunder in his Goliath form for his new Evolve story that is yet to have a title

And we have Red, Otter, Outsider, Joebug, and NullSilver

" Holly hell that took a long time saying " said Thunder as everyone looked to him

" now to begin hello Otter,Red,Silver,Joe,Outsider,Hiccup,Toothless,Keagan,Ember,Atlas,Howler,Solar,Silverscale, Starfish,Comet,Tukkar, and finnaly hello Me " he said breathing heavily

" hello Hilbilly hill " said Null as Thunder just shook his head in fake disappointment " you had so much potential " I said teasingly " Nein" said Otter " your strange you know that " Said Thunder to the literal Otter " hi Thundy" Said Joe " I'm having serious thoughts on that name " I said

" hello old friend " said Outaider (now for those you who don't know Outaider has been my friend since I made my account ) " Outsider old friend it's been quite a while we really need to talk more " I said he nodded turning to all of my OC's " Ember I see your still waiting for me to finish your rewrite well I gotta finish the first one then the second then I can get yours then we move on to the spin off " I said as she growled " Toothless Hiccup " I greeted who both nodded in acknowledgment " why hello my wonderful author I see my prophecy based story is on hiatus for now " asked Solar " correct I'm on a HTTYD and Evolve binge right now " I said

"Hi me " said Goliath me " why hello me " I said " wow me you look handsome reminds

me of me "he said " why thank you me you look rather dashing yourself " I said as we were given looks by everyone

" now enough about you and more about me this is my anniversary so we party! " I said popping the bootleg of MoonShine.

As pool lights kicked on and the sky was dark with fireworks.

Somewhere along the lines I was drunk and decided to act like Barker from titanfall 2 " FRIST WE FIGHT THEN WE DRINK " I yelled diving off the board into the pool

" weren't you the guy who flamed me " asked Otter pointing to Null " yes yes I was hahahahah" said Null in his idiotic way " Otter stop being sober get over here " I yelled throwing him a bottle of brand name beer and a hour later we were both drunk

" KUMBAYAH MY LORD KUMBAYAH SOMETHING SOMETHING STUFF I DONT REMEMBER!" We sang " WERE ARE YOU AND IM SO SORRY I CANOT SLEEP I CAN NOT DREAM TONIGNT " I SANG randomly as I got on top of a trampoline " everybody I'm gonna do a flip!" I yelled jumping and flipping onto cold hard cement " ow " I groaned

An hour later " this is a bad idea " said Outsider " definitely " said Red

" Arrow rulet Arrow Rulet Arrow Rulet " me and Otter chanted as we all stood in a circle

" alright rules are simple whoever leaves the circle is a pansy " I shouted lifting the bow and arrow and firing straight up " I'm outty " said Red followed by null and Outsider Tukkar stayed there along with me and me and Otter Solar bailed along with Hiccup and co and my other OC's

" where'd it go " they asked " I don't know I lost it " I said and they all sprinted off as I stayed there

" hahahaha I beat all you pansies " I mocked until the Arrow the landed in my foot

"Ahhhhhhhhhh " I yelled than fainted

 **Alright and that does it just some fun randomness I hope you liked it**


End file.
